


Victory

by sekiharatae



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-30
Updated: 2009-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekiharatae/pseuds/sekiharatae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fully clothed naughtiness with shinai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write a story based on the cover of Yamaguchirou's _Taboo II_ doujinshi for some time, and this seemed to fit.

"Kenshin?"

Adjusting the drape of the last sheet on the clothesline, the former rurouni turned to find his young wife standing, hands behind her back, one holding a shinai while the other was loosely wrapped around the opposite wrist. Her smile was mischievous as she rocked back and forth on her heels.

"Would you help me? I want to practice a move I'm planning to teach Yahiko."

Her husband blinked at her a moment, baffled surprise gradually relaxing into knowing anticipation. For all that she was wearing her normal practice clothes, her gi was only partially closed, and her breast bindings were loose. She might want his attention, but she didn't really plan to work on her kendo at all. _I wonder how long it took for her to think up that excuse?_ Not that she needed an excuse to touch him, but Kaoru was still shy about the intimate side of their relationship. It made her hesitant, sometimes clumsy advances all the more endearing.

Even so, he wasn't going to agree too easily, much as the idea appealed. She already had him wrapped firmly around her finger, and didn't need any further proof of that fact. Playing the oblivious rurouni to the hilt, he answered. "I'm sorry, Kaoru, but you know I'm not comfortable with those..." Letting his words trail off he waved at the shinai.

In response, she adopted her most persuasive expression. "Pleeeease? I really can't do it by myself." He shook his head, even as he moved to join her at the open door to the dojo. Wrapping her arms around him she continued to wheedle and beg, tugging teasingly at his hand. When he still didn't budge, she pouted a bit, and then made the offer he'd been expecting from the moment he'd seen her artfully innocent pose. "Winner can have his way with the loser...?"

He tilted his head consideringly, watching as she nervously nibbled her bottom lip. "Really?" She flushed a bit but nodded, eyes hopeful. "Where's Yahiko?"

"At the Akabeko. He's planning to take Tsubame-chan to watch the fireflies tonight." Dark head bent, Kaoru watched him sidelong through her bangs as she added, "He won't be back until late."

He smiled, reaching out to take the shinai from her hand. "All right," he agreed, ushering her into the dojo and sliding the door closed behind them, "let's spar."

Kaoru watched, wondering if Kenshin was thinking of sparring in the same sense _she_ was, as he took up a position in the middle of the room. Biting her lip, she took another shinai from the rack – forgoing her usual bokken - and joined him. She watched as he inspected his practice blade carefully, running his hand down the length to check for splinters or cracks. Satisfied, he nodded.

"Signal the start," he told her.

"On three," she agreed, taking a deep breath. "One, two, three–"

And abruptly she was falling backwards from a gentle shove, his foot catching around her ankle to better position her landing, his fist catching in the front of her gi to insure she hit the floor lightly, albeit in an ungainly sprawl. A second later he moved to stand over her, straddling her feet, the tip of his shinai resting on the floor between her legs.

"I win." His husky voice was calm and rather smug.

"That... that... that's not fair!" Kaoru spluttered. "You didn't use your shinai!"

Kenshin arched an eyebrow, and suddenly Kaoru realized exactly _where_ the blade of his shinai was resting. As her face turned red his smile turned wicked. Lazily, he began to rock the weapon in his hand back and forth. "This shinai?" he teased, brushing her with light but definite pressure as the grip angled toward her, then tapping the tip against the floor and sending vibrations through the springy wood straight to her core.

Caught between shock, pleasure, and embarrassment, Kaoru only tucked her chin, watching both him and the shinai with wide eyes. _Back–forward–tap. Back–forward–tap._ Surely, they shouldn't be doing this. _Back–forward–tap._ Surely, it shouldn't feel so good. It did explain the glint in his eye and the thorough way he examined his wooden sword before they began – he'd been planning this from the beginning. The weapon in Kenshin's hand was well cared for, hard and smooth as it rubbed against her through her clothes. Stimulating without satisfying, thrilling her and making her hunger for more. When he gently rotated the blade as it rested against her the sensations spiked higher, better, everything intensifying.

Moaning, Kaoru collapsed flat on her back, arching her hips, pressing herself tighter against the polished bamboo. When the heady wave subsided she gasped for breath, met his amber tinged gaze with passion-dark indigo.

"You win," she agreed.


End file.
